5 teenagers and 'it'
by halzab99
Summary: One day a person from Kikuchihara's past calls him and asks for his help... But what does he mean by monster and does Kikuchihara risk trying to find the truth of it.
1. Chapter 1

**5 teenagers and 'it'**

 **Chapter 1**

Kazama squad was on defence duty. Kikuchihara was boredly leaning against the wall while the other two were patrolling the outside perimeter of the building.

Kikuchihara saw Mikumo unit leaving the building. He watched them leave, probably back to Tamakoma, he saw the other two returning and went back on defence duty. After he went back home. While walking he thought about Tamakoma's next match and how Osamu was going to improve. He took his mind out of it and carried on walking home.

The next day at Border, during the afternoon Kikuchihara was watching a B-rank with his team. Kazama seemed to be watching in deep concentration and was analysing the players. He carried on leaning on the railing thinking about something when someone came over to them.

'What's going on, you don't seem to be interested in watching the match' remarked the person

He spun round to see Yuma there with Osamu and Chika trailing behind.

'It's nothing' he replied

'Stop lying' he said almost smirking

Osamu came up to them and asked them if they have seen Arashiyama squad. Utagawa politely told them where he last saw them. Osamu thanked him and was about to leave when a ring was heard stopping him. It turns out it was just Kikuchihara's phone ringing. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller's number. His eyes portrayed shock making the others confused.

'Who's calling?' asked Osamu and Kazama together

'It's-its Katsuo'

'who?' said Yuma

'Katsuo, we were in the same school 7 years ago' he explained 'I don't get why he is calling me now?'

He decided to talk to him anyways and see what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Katsuo and his friend Ai were walking through a thick forest. Katsuo turned around and looked at the town through the trees. He wondered if he should have left. He, as much as Ai, wanted to find out if the rumours were true; he couldn't risk it because it would endanger both their lives. After walking for 10 minutes they find a medium sized hole in the face of the large and tall stone wall in front of them. It was pitch dark inside; Katsuo had a strange feeling about going near the entrance.

'Oh come on why are you scared?' she taunted

'I'm not I'm just being precautious'

She rolled her eyes and walked towards it. Katsuo backed away in case anything might come out. Ai peered into the entrance still seeing pitch darkness. She turned around to him.

'See there is nothing here-'

'Ai lookout!' he yelled seeing a pair of red eyes but it was too late since she was already pulled into the cave by large, long black claw-like fingers.

'Help!' she screamed but he didn't know what to do, and stood there frozen in fear.

After, everything went silent. Katsuo then tried to think over the events of what happened then quickly ran away.

'I need to get help' he thought

He abruptly stopped. What if nobody believed him then he would be stuck with the truth and no one to tell. He saw the sun was coming up and walked on. After 10 minutes he got out of the forest.

He can't allow more people to disappear/ There has been 3 in the past week and more in the past month/ None have returned. He finally knew what the rumours meant by a monster taking everyone.

'Wait monster' he said stopping in front of his house 'Border they could help, in fact I'm gonna ask them to come and investigate and find out what's going on in there'

He didn't know if they had a phone number forget knowing it; there was one person's number he did know. Kikuchihara.

He ran into the house and up to his room - ignoring his mother's attempts to question his long absence – and picked up his phone and punched in the number.


	3. Chapter 3

Kikuchihara put the phone to his ear.

'Err, Kat-'

'Kikuchihara, you wouldn't believe what happened' he said quickly

'Katsuo slow down' he muttered 'what do you mean?'

Katsuo told him what happened while Kikuchihara listened and the others stared at him. No one seemed to be watching the match currently going on.

'So you want me to help you solve this, why me?'

'Well you are the only person I know in Border and I heard that you are one of the top three teams, congrats by the way, plus don't you fight monsters'

'Neighbours you mean'

'yeah that'

'So I should go there and help you'

'Well not only you but maybe your squad as well'

'Hmmm, I'll think about it' he said then cut him off

'What was you two talking about?' asked Osamu

But Kikuchihara was already gone into the corridors and headed left. The others looked at each other confused. Kazama went after him saying he was going to question him about that phone call and told Utagawa to stay here.

'Well I better be going to find Arashiyama squad' said Osamu walking off to the left corridor.

'He's lying' said Yuma after he was out of sight.

They both looked at him surprised then back at where Osamu went.

'Then where is he going' said Chika

Osamu had to half run and walk to keep up with Kazama and not be seen at the same time. He saw that he stopped in front of a room that looked like the place where they had those meetings. Kido and Kikuchihara came out of the room and saw Kazama standing outside. It seemed like Kido read Kazama's mind because he answered his question.

'I'm going send your unit to another city to purse a supposed Neighbour there'

Kazama and Osamu both seemed surprised but he nodded and walked off with Kikuchihara to the opposite direction. Kido walked the way that Osamu was so he quickly pretended that he was walking normally. They passed each other without even glancing at each other until Osamu walked into the corridor that they were talking in earlier. He thought about what Kikuchihara and the person was talking about and knew it had to do with something that this person saw. He shook it off, he needed to concentrate on their next match.

Kikuchihara and Kazama went to their operation and saw that Utagawa and Mikami was already there since he called him. Kazama closed the door behind him.

'ok now we need to talk about how we are going find the Neighbour' he said


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not updating the story, I had some college work to complete and also got so into another anime ^^**

Kazama squad were leaving the base. They were told to leave in two hours and went back to observe the last minutes of the match. Now they were all outside about to leave the city. Kazama squad reached the docks and got ready to leave.

Back at Border Osamu and Yuma went to get something to eat. Chika was practising in the sniper range area with Izuho. Back in Kazama squad's operations room Mikami was talking to them while they were going to the city that Kikuchihara told them. It took them 2 hours to arrive at the town where Kikuchihara said Katsuo lived.

'I know his house is somewhere around here' he muttered trying to remember where to go. It has been 7 years since he has been here; but he remembers almost everyone. Suddenly Katsuo comes out of his house nearby and runs over to them.

'Kikuchihara, finally where have you been' he said 'I'd thought you would arrive earlier'

'Well we had to leave after two hours' he said 'So the thing we were here for'

'Oh yeah, we saw the creature in the forest' he explained walking to the next street. They followed him until they reached a forest.

'We went in there until we saw some sort of hole in a rock face' he told them as they carried on walking. Half way through Katsuo asked Kikuchihara how he was doing at Border, he was reluctant at first but told him about the Neighbour invasion and that they were going to go to the next Neighbour expedition somewhere in mid-march. They soon arrived at a large stone wall where they saw the medium sized hole; that wasn't the only thing there. There was also a girl. They looked at her confused about why she was there until Katsuo just decided to walk up to her.

'Excuse me'

The girl jumped and turned around.

She wore glasses and had blonde hair which she pulled behind her ear.

'Oh' she said 'you startled me there'

She seemed to be the same age as them. The others were still watching behind the tree.

'Sorry about that' he said apologetically 'but what are you doing here?'

'I heard about the rumours that something or someone was taking people, so I decided to come investigate, I told my manager that I might be staying in this place for a couple of weeks in- wait who are them' she said when she Kazama squad coming out of their hiding place.

'Oh they're from Border' he told her.

'Hmm I heard of that-'

'What's your name?' Kazama asked cutting her off

'Oh it's Sakae'

'Sakae what are you holding in your hand' he asked eyeing the device in her hands.

'This well this thing can pick up readings of negative energy waves…'

Kikuchihara who was standing near them heard a distant wail from deep within the hole which sent a shudder down his spine. He turned around but saw nothing but decided to walk closer. The others didn't seem to notice and were carrying on listening to Sakae's description of the contraption she had. He walked in front of it and saw nothing still. Shrugging to himself he turned around and was about to walk off when he heard Katsuo's yell; he didn't have time to react because the next thing he knew he was being pulled in by something that grabbed his left arm and neck.

Katsuo was listening to Sakae's description with great interest. He knew that she could work with Kazama's squad to find out the mystery of the creature. He looked up to see that Kikuchihara was near the entrance and proceeded to carry on listening to her when he saw something red in the corner of his eye. He quickly looked up and saw a pair of red eyes in the hole just behind Kikuchihara.

'Kikuchihara!' he yelled pushing past them.

The others saw him rushing to save Kikuchihara but were seemingly too late. Sakae's device went crazy after Katsuo yelled his name and she stared at it in surprise before looking at the others who were behind Katsuo.

There was a moment of silence before Kazama said they needed to go back.

'Wait, Kikuchihara is still in there we can't just-'

'If you want to risk your life try and go in'

Katsuo clenched his fists then sighed. Kazama motioned them all to follow him out of the forest. While walking thought the forest Kazama thought about what happened back there. He of course wanted to save his own team member back there but they needed to take precautions. As well as that he had a feeling that the creature didn't kill them straight away. Once out of the forest Sakae said she needed to go back to the apartment she was staying in and Katsuo also left because his mother may worry if he comes home late. Kazama and Utagawa decide to leave the city and go back to Border.

'Kazama' he asked while they were walking back to the building 'what are we going to tell him about Kikuchihara?'

Kazama didn't reply but also didn't know what to say to him; there was one thing he wanted to do and that was to find the answer to his question: How are they going to stop this monster?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh what's wrong with me. Making a story at this time of the year *sigh* at least half term is coming up, I think next week so I may have more time to update at least 1-3 chapters. So on with the chapter**

It has been 6 hours since they left that city. 6 hours since Kikuchihara was missing. Kazama was sitting in his squad's operation room. He told Kido about their failure to complete the mission explaining that it wasn't a Neighbour but something completely different. Kido though quite disappointed, understood and dismissed him. Kazama took out his phone and tried to call Kikuchihara despite knowing he might not pickup. He was right. No one received the call. He sighed before putting his phone back in his pocket and walked out of the room He went upstairs where he was supposed to attend the meeting that was arranged by Kido. He didn't know exactly what it was going to be about but he needed to attend it. While walking he bumped into someone on the way.

'Hey watch where you're going' said the person annoyed.

He looked up to see Kageura in front of him. He ignored and walked past him. Kageura looked at him confused not only because he walked away but he saw that his side effect didn't feel any emotion from him. Kazama carried on walking until he saw Jin-san and took this opportunity to strike up a conversation.

In another area of Border Osamu went to talk to Arashiyama squad. Chika decided to go with Izuho and Ema. Yuma on the other hand was getting lost through the hallways of Border. Osamu walked round the corner and went to Arashiyama squads room.

 _*An hour later*_

Osamu said goodbye to them and left. He finally had what it takes to bump it up a little in the next match. He went round to the next corridor and suddenly bumped into Kazama.

'Oh sorry' he said 'I was just- '

'It doesn't matter he muttered waving his apology away. And carried on walking. Osamu stared at him confused.

'Something was defiantly on his mind' he thought

Osamu probably thought it was Kikuchihara's absence. It has almost been a day since he was gone. Neither him nor people who knew this information knew what to do about this or how to get him back without getting trapped there themselves; he hoped that he was ok. Right now he needed to concentrate on the upcoming match.

Kazama left Border and headed for his house. He can't be distracted by this problem right now especially with what Shinoda told them during the interview. It was getting late so he quickened his pace. Just before he entered his house his phone rang.

'who is calling me at this time?' he thought

When he took his phone out he was surprised to find that it was Katsuo

'Hey Kazama, it's me' Katsuo said over the phone.

'yeah I know' he replied 'why are you calling'

'It's Kikuchihara, he called me'

An expression of surprise washed over his face.

'What are you talking about?'

'An hour ago' he told him 'he said he's alright'

'What else did he say to you?'

'Well basically I was at home thinking about the situation through my head in the middle of dinner, then my phone rang I was surprised when it was him, so I talked to him, he told me that he is alive still and he might be stuck in that place be cause for one thing it has a maze like structure, two its very big and three that thing kills in a very strange way because it likes to play hide and seek with its victims also even though it has pretty bad sight it has quite a good hearing, right now Kikuchihara has been hiding every time he hears that creature coming, he told me he was currently sitting in a closet'

Kazama listened to his whole description and thought for a while.

'So Kikuchihara was still alive, that was good but since he was trapped in there he didn't know how to get him out nor how to answer his first question: How are they going to stop this monster?'

'Kazama?'

He came back to his senses and replied back to him.

'ok you stay there'

'What are you going to do?' he asked confused

Kazama didn't exactly know what to do but at least got some information about it.


	6. Chapter 6

The last he saw of Kazama and the others was when he walked away from the hole so he can tell the others what he heard or tried to; the next thing he knew he was being pulled into the pitch black darkness of the tunnel.

Now he was here walking through a dimly lit hallway in what seemed like a maze-like house, in fact it didn't seem like a house it looked even more larger that a mansion. Well that was great for him he couldn't get out nor find the exit. He was also at the risk of death because there was a dark shadowy monster that was slinking around the place looking and spying on people.

Since he arrived in this place he had been seeing a few dead bodies lying around, strangely none of them were bleeding they look like they were killed by just looking at the creature or from the inside who knows he didn't want to end up like them. The thing was quite blind but his hearing was more advantaged but Kikuchihara also had this advantage which he used to escape it whenever he heard it coming from a few rooms away. Its form was always different whenever Kikuchihara saw it go pass him. Once it looked kind of dark and shadowy another time it had a funny distinctive appearance of a half demon; all the time it had this creepy distinctive grin on its face.

'Humph at least I'm doing quite a good job of staying alive for now' he thought annoyed.

There weren't a lot of hiding spots. Kikuchihara had to go to another room to try and evade his death as well as try to find more about this place. He has seen a page lying near the entrance; the reason he knew information about this monster. According to the page, that he decided to leave there, the thing was similar to a ghost or phantom and its origins are unknown. It was usually hidden in locked rooms or rooms that have their lights off automatically.

Kkikuchihara was sitting in a chair thinking about who made this place or how it came into existence. What was its purpose? And how was he going to find an exit? His mind was swimming with questions but none seemed to be answered.

He looked up at the clock that was on the wall opposite him it stopped working which didn't help him since there was no sense of time in this place. Suddenly there was a sound of glass crashing two rooms away. He was about to run away when he heard a person's voice.

'Shit' whispered the person

He looked confused since he hadn't seen another person since his arrival here. He walked towards the sound anyway and was surprised to see a girl around his age.

'omg sorry, I thought you were that thing'

'Who are- 'he didn't get to finish his question because at that point he heard a distant low growl. Both their faces showed fear.

'Hide!' she hissed

Thankfully the next room they ran to had a cupboard, though a pretty small one where they both had to squeeze in.

'Great' she whispered

'Shhh'

The lights suddenly turned off and the duo unable to see what was going on outside, except for the small crack at the bottom telling them that the lights were off, stayed deadly silent. They heard it walking into the room. The dark mist that usually surrounds it was spreading across the room and some of it seeped into the cupboard they hid in. The girl was holding her breath trying to not get heard while Kikuchihara stayed silent. They could hear it and if they made any sound it would hear them. The creature filled the room with darkness and hissed sending a shudder down her neck. They waited for it to go until they were able to leave the cupboard.

'Phew escaped that thing' she said

Kikuchihara was staring into space and thinking about escaping when he came back to his senses.

'Err hey I wanted to ask you' he asked her 'What's your name?'

'oh it Ai' she replied

'wait, are you not the girl that Katsuo told me on the phone?'

'You know him?'

'yeah a few years back, so you're the last one to get dragged here'

'Yep' she replied

Kikichihara and Ai went from the room and went back to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about not updating for a long time since I've been distracted by A LOT of things ^^' namely more coursework, updating my Quotev stories, another fandom and going on Roblox but I decided to just finish the last part of this chapter and publish it.**

It has been two days since he was trapped in this place, thankfully he managed to find small sources of food in the kitchen. He was surprised there was even food down here. They have been saving them up in case they finish them too quickly. They both travelled further. Since he had company he felt less isolated. Also it was getting more and more frustrating because they still couldn't find an exit.

They both soon found a room that looked like a living room so they both sat down on the sofa. That's when it struck him. He may not be able to find the secrets to this place but others can. He decided to contact Kazama or maybe Katsuo. He took out his phone making Ai look at him.

'Who are you calling?' she asked confused.

He ignored her question and dialled Kazama's number.

'Come on, pick up' he said frustrated hoping that the creature wouldn't come at this moment.

Kazama and most of Border were watching the current B-rank match going on. As well as a few A-ranks and B-ranks including Chika and Yuma. Yuma was with Murakami while Chika was further down waiting for Osamu. Osamu walked in when suddenly Kazama's phone started ringing he turned his head left and saw Kazama taking out his phone. Both were surprised to see that Kikuchihara was calling.

'Oh hey Kazama, I want to ask you to research something'

'what are you talking about?' he said as Osamu came over.

When he walked over he was able to hear Kikuchihara's voice over the phone.

'I'm saying that I want you to research and try to find info about this maze and who created it and that thing'

Kazama thought for a while then said he wasn't able to do this now because a Neighbour world could attack soon and they need to prepare for it.

Kazama heard his frustration through the phone. Osamu decided he should step in.

'Kazama I might help' he told him

Kazama turned his head confused.

'What do you mean?'

'Osamu told him how he might do the research and get information about what it could be and about the place he got taken into. Kazama wasn't sure he could do this when he thought how quick Kikuchihara wanted this done so he agreed.

'Kikuchihara, I may not be able to do this but Osamu can'

Kikuchihara wondered if he could but since he knew he didn't have enough time he agreed. Ai nudged his shoulder.

'What is it' he said annoyed

She pointed to one of the doors where he saw the thing spying on them, it quickly went away. His eyes widened in fear.

'Sorry Kazama I have to go' he said quickly on the phone 'I'll call you later' and he quickly cut him off.

Kazama put the phone back and looked at Osamu.

'Well I don't really know when the neighbour invasion is but since we think it might not be that big you will have enough time to investigate this'

Osamu nodded and Kazama carried on watching the match and Osamu went further down to find Chika.

The next day at his house he decided to quickly research before he went to Tamakoma. Osamu went over to the desktop and tried to find something on the creature then thought better of it. He wondered if Kikuchihara knew anything that could lead him to solving the mystery of the maze. He decided to call Kazama. Before he was able to do this he heard the front door open.

'Kazama' he said when he saw him 'What are you doing here?'

'Thought I ought to help you'

'Oh thank you'

'I got to go the rest of the A-ranks are in Border and I have to be with them for something'

'Are you talking about- '

'Doesn't matter right now, I 've come to tell you about who might have been involved in this' he explained 'Someone called Hiroko Hisakawa, Kikuchihara told me' he said cutting off Osamu's question

'ok thank you' he replied as Kazama left

'Don't mention it' he muttered 'I'm doing this to help Kikuchihara'

Osamu was left alone again. He stood there for a minute looking at the door Kazama exited from and then quickly went back to finding the information he needed. When he typed in the person's full name he managed to find some details. He took note of three of the most important pieces of information: she worked as a psychiatrist, she had a young son who had schizophrenia at a young age - according to her he had hallucinations around the house also he was one of her patients and last of all Hiroko disappeared 10 years ago. This was a pretty sufficient amount of information he may tell this to Kazama later this afternoon. Now he needed to get to Tamakoma to train for the next match.

 **I'm going to give more time to finish the next chapter so maybe next week it should be finished. IDK.**


End file.
